paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plane ride! (gone wrong)
I haven't wrote a story since I moved but since now I'm done, ill write a new one! :) (Ryder is playing a video game) (Melody and Sophie walk in) Ryder: Hi girls! How was training camp? Melody: A nightmare.Why do we have to waste our summer in camp?! Ryder: To train for work. You have to. Sophie: Or we could ditch. xRyder: What was that Sophie? Sophie: Uh! I'm, not..... I'm not a snitch! Trust me! (Melody shoots a look at her) Ryder: Okay...... Sophie: Didn't Chase ditch that camp? Ryder: Speaking of Chase.... He sent a card from Mexico. Here! Sophie: (whispers to Melody) He didn't answer my question! Melody: (opening the card) Chase gets a fun summer. Melody: (reading) I miss you all so so so much! But I'm half to say, I'm coming back soon! Meet me at the airport! Love- Chase Sophie: Cool postcard! (Zuma and Diamond comes out) Zuma: CHASE IS COMING! Diamond: Is he really! Ryder: Yup! Let's go get him! Skye and Grace: Not without us! (A little white lab appears) (she has shaggy fur with a purple collar, she's also tiny) Zuma: Hi Clover! Did you sleep well! Clover: Wy sure did! (I sure did) Ryder: Zuma, who is this? Zuma: My little cousin. Clover: Hy! (Hi) Skye: SHES ADORABLE! (Hugs her) Zuma: Who will watch her? Ryder: Ill call Katie! Later...... (Katie comes in) Katie: I haven't puppy sat in a while! Since they were so... (She sees Clover) Katie: LITTLE! (Hugs her) Clover: I'm not wa stwffed awnimal! (I'm not a stuffed animal) Katie: Ill take good care of her! Let's start with that hair. Clover: Zwma! (Zuma) Zuma: Don't cut her fur! Katie: Just a trim. Ryder: Let's go pups! Zuma: Don't touch that hair! (They leave) At the airport...... Ryder: Okay pups! Lets wait for Chase! Skye: I wouldn't be surprised if Clovers hair is cut! Zuma: *gulps* Melody: There he is! (Chase is talking to some boy's) Ryder: Chase! Oh Chase! CHASE! (Chase and his friends run off) Ryder: Let's get him. Melody, keep an eye on Sophie! Sophie: Hey! I'm not a- (There already gone) Sophie: I'm getting a chocolate bar. Want anything? Melody: No Sophie! If we're ever going to get out of camp, we need to be reasonable. Sophie: Oh! Well- (she bumps into an other pup) Sophie: Sorry! Pup: (Speaking German) Sophie: Uh..... Melody: Shes from another- (A cute saint Bernard comes up) Melody: Country. Hey. Saint Bernard: Hello! I'm Dainel! We're performing a music tour! We went to 6 countries! Melody: Wow. I love music! Daniel: We're going to Oakland! Care to join us? Melody: I'd love to! Come on Sophie! Sophie: What about being "reasonable"! Melody: Don't you want SOME fun this summer? Chase won't even miss us. Sophie: I guess. (They board the plane) Melody: We're are we going again? Daniel: Oakland. Melody: See Sophie! Oakland is little 5 minutes away! Flight attendant: Please sit down. Melody: Oh! We're leaving! Flight attendant: You can't leave. Melody: What if we don't have a ticket? Flight attendant: Then that's hitchhiking. A series crime. Sophie: C-C- crime! Flight attendant: Now buckle up! It's the law. Melody: Okay, it's just five minutes. Other flight attendant: Attention passengers, were now leaving to Oakland, New Zealand. We're expecting to arrive in 14 hours. Melody: New Zealand! Sophie: 12 hours! Both: AAAAAAHHHHH! On the ground....... Zuma: (on the phone) No! Katie don't cut her hair! Skye: We know your helpful, but this isn't necessary! Diamond: I'm bored. (A dog runs up to her) Dog: DIAMOND! IS IT YOU! Diamond: Yes? Dog: Can I get to know you! We can sit and talk! Maybe dance I heard you like to dance! We can just discuss a future career for me! Can I get a picture! (Grabs her camera) (Takes the picture) I can't believe this!!!!! Diamond: (runs off) Dog: You forgot her camera! Diamond: Keep it! Dog: Was it something I said? Skye: Yes. Zuma: Completely. Grace: All in the lip. (Ryder and Chase run up scared) Chase: We were looking for Melody and Sophie! Ryder: Security said They boarded a plane to New Zealand! All: *GASP!* Grace: They must be terrified! Skye: Poor things! (On the plane) Sophie: (singing) Shell be comin around the mountain when she comes! All but Melody: Yea haw! Sophie: (singing) Shell be comin around the mountain when she comes! All but Melody: Yea haw! Sophie: (singing) Shell be comin around the mountain, she'll be comin around the mountain! She'll be comin around the mountain when she comes! All: Yea haw! Sophie: Melody! Singing is your talent! Melody: Why bother! When Ryder gets us, well be singing "well be grounded for life when he comes". Sophie: Oh.... (singing) Well be grounded for life when he comes! All: Yea haw! Melody: (Groans) Sophie! Just sit down and stay quiet! I have a plan! Flight attendant: Beverage? Melody: OKAY OKAY! WE SNUCK ON THE PLANE! HAVE MERCY! Sophie: That's your "plan"?! Flight attendant: Oh my! Well, well have to fly you back. I'll notify your owner to come back tomorrow. Melody: Thank you so much!! The next day........ Flight attendant: Here we are! Home sweet home! Sophie: Thanks! Ryder: GIRLS! (Picks them up and hugs them) Now... what's wrong with you! Melody: It was an accident! Chase: You accidentally boarded a plane, accidentally sat down, and accidentally fly to New Zealand! Grace: If you can't cross the bridge without permission. Why can you cross the Pacific! Sophie: Okay, a fake accident. Melody: Why should you care Chase! You were busy with your friends! Chase: What! No one can replace you! Why do you think I was so worried? I mean! I missed you. Melody: (hugs him) Ryder: And girls.... Sophie: (singing) We are grounded for life now that he came! Melody and Chase: Yea haw!